Dancing with the Stars 37
This season consisted of 14 new celebrities vying for the mirrorball. Contestants Scoring chart *This season celebrities could earn a possible score of 40, '''from judges '''Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Mandy Moore, '''and Bruno Toniloli.' Averages '''OUT OF 40.0' 'Weekly scores' Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Mandy Moore, Bruno Tonioli. 'Week 1: First Dances' The couples danced the contemporary, jazz, mambo, or swing. Running order 'Week 2: Latin Night' The couples danced one unlearned latin dance. Argentine Tango, Bachata, Cha-Cha-Cha, Merengue, Paso Doble, and Salsa are introduced. As a twist to this night being in the format of an actually Latin Dance Competition the highest score of the night would win safety from elimination on Tuesday's result show. Running order 'Week 3: Most Memorable Year Night' The couples danced one unlearned dance to celebrate the most memorable year of their lives. American Smooth, Foxtrot, Quickstep, Tango, Viennese Waltz, Waltz. Running order 'Week 4: Disney Night' The couples performed one unlearned dance to a song from a Disney film; Paso Doble and Viennese Waltz are introduced. Charleston and samba is introduced. A double elimination will take place at the end of the week. Running order 'Week 5: America's Switch-Up' The celebrities performed one unlearned dance with a different partner selected by the general public; due to the nature of the week, no elimination took place. Jive and rumba is introduced. Running order 'Week 6: Showstoppers Night' Couples performed one musical theatre-inspired dance; the couple with the highest score earned an immunity from elimination, while the rest of the couples participated in dance-offs for extra points. Broadway is introduced Running order Because Eliza & Francisco each tied with the same scores, the tiebreaker was cumulative points over the season, which resulted in Eliza winning immunity and a five-point bonus. For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance; the chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, jive, or quickstep). The winner of each dance-off earned three points. The general public helped to determine the winner of each dance-off via the show's official website. 'Week 7: Halloween Night' In the spirit of Halloween, couples performed two unlearned dances and a team dance to Halloween themes and songs over the course of two days; as a twist at the end of the week there would be no elimination even though they were tricked into believing there was one. Burlesque is introduced. Running order (Night One) Running order (Night Two) 'Week 8: Dance Fusion Week' Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Mandy Moore, Bruno Tonioli, America's Score. On Night Two of Week 7, before results were announced dance styles were chosen by the couples for each other. For this week, however, a pair of dance styles was chosen that were to be "fused" together. There was also a paired-up dance between two couples where one of the four judges will choreograph a routine. To avoid favoritism, the judges did not score their own teams. Instead, the general public was able to score the team-up dances on a scale from 1 to 10, with an averaged score counting alongside the remaining judges. Running order 'Week 9: Celebrity Trio Dances (Quarterfinals)' The couples performed an unlearned dance and a trio dance. Unlike in prior seasons, where the trios involved eliminated pros or troupe members, the trios were instead composed of past celebrity winners or finalists. A double elimination took place. Running order 'Week 10: Semi-finals' The couples performed two unlearned dances selected by America. For the first round America chose between 5 unique dance styles on which semi-finalist will dance to them. The second round they were given between two unlearned dance choices for each semi-finalist and chose one for them to learn. Running order Week 11: Finals Night On the first night, the couples performed a redemption dance and a freestyle. On the second night, the final three couples danced their favorite routine and a fusion dance of two styles. Running order (Night One) Running order (Night Two) Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Contemporary, Jazz, Mambo or Swing *Week 2: One unlearned dance (Latin Night) *Week 3: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year Night) *Week 4: One unlearned dance (Disney Night) *Week 5: One unlearned style (America's Switch-Up) *Week 6: One unlearned dance & dance offs (Showstoppers Night) *Week 7: Two unlearned dance & team dances (Halloween Night ) *Week 8: One unlearned dance & team-up dance (Dance Fusion Night) *Week 9: One unlearned dance & trio-dance (Quarterfinals) *Week 10: Two unlearned dances (Semi-finals) *Week 11 (Night 1): Judges' redemption dance & freestyle (Top 4) *Week 11 (Night 2): Favorite dance & 24-hour fusion challenge (Top 3)